A real time operating system is an operating environment for software that facilitates multiple time-critical tasks being performed by a processor according to predetermined execution frequencies and execution priorities. Such an operating system includes a complex methodology for scheduling various tasks such that the task is complete prior to the expiration of a deadline. In some data-intensive applications, movement of raw data and/or other processor-intensive tasks may be shared between tasks to ensure that the various deadlines are satisfied.